The subject invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for lifting and stabilizing of subsided slabs, flatwork and foundations of buildings. The subject invention also pertains to a bracket and a slab pier assembly which can be used in the repair and support of subsided slabs, flatwork, and/or foundations.
Structural damage to a home or building can occur when the foundation or flatwork has settled or shifted out of position. This settling or shifting of foundation or flatwork can be caused by, for example, shifting or weaknesses in unstable ground. Typically, repair of a subsided slab involves inserting pier column, such as a pipe or pole, into the ground until reaching a load bearing strata, e.g., stable bedrock, coupling a slab support structure to the pipe or pole, and lifting the subsided slab with the slab support structure. To begin, a hole is often drilled through the foundation or slab in order to insert the pipe and the slab support structure used in lifting and restoring the foundation. Various size holes can be drilled depending on the specific method and apparatus employed. The slab can be lifted by the slab support structure as the slab support structure is raised with respect to the pipe or pole, and the weight of the slab can then be supported by the pipe or pole via the slab support structure. These excavation sites can be refilled at the end of the procedure with, for example, grout. Insertion of the pipes and the lifting of the slab support structures can involve complicated hydraulic pumps and lifts, with many nuts and bolts.
Some prior methods utilize a plate as a slab support structure. Relying on a plate can create a point, or a limited area, of contact support. This can cause undo stress on the area of the slab in contact with the plate which can potentially damage the slab.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for creating a larger area of contact between a slab support structure and a slab, flatwork, and/or foundation.